


Pillow

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Sam Winchester Reader-inserts [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Frottage, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Y/N gets home early from a hunt.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Sam Winchester Reader-inserts [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/376175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Pillow

You adjust your duffel bag on your shoulder, rolling your neck as you make your way down the hall to the room you share with Sam. You can’t wait for his expression when he sees that you’re home early - the hunt Jody called you to help on turned out to be a bust and you decided to spend one night at her place for some girl time. You haven’t _told_ Sam about the hunt being a bust, though. You don’t often get the chance to surprise him and you wanted to take advantage.

You knock lightly on the door, already pushing it open. “Sammy,” you call, peeking around it only to freeze in place at the sight before you.

Sam’s long, gorgeous body is stretched out on the bed. He has his face turned toward you, hands curled into the sheets on either side of his face, and arousal ignites in your core as you watch the muscles of his back, ass, thighs _clench _with every roll of those powerful hips against the pillow trapped between his body and the mattress.

“Y/N,” he gasps when he sees you. “_Omega_.”

“Alpha,” you groan, quickly shutting and locking the door behind you. Your duffel is abandoned by the sink as you cross the room to climb up onto the bed. He starts to move, to roll over, but you stop him. “Nuh-uh, I wanna watch you.”

He whines, a surprisingly vulnerable sound from an Alpha, especially one of his size and strength, and you know he’s been edging himself for a while. He’s desperate, strung out on his own arousal and now the smell of yours.

“Wanna… wanna touch you,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Later.”

“_Please_.”

“Later,” you repeat, tone firm as one hand slides into his hair, and Sam shudders. You curl your fingers, tugging lightly and smirking at the way his breath catches in his throat. “I want to see you cum first.”

“Touch me?” Sam begs, hazel eyes wide and pleading.

“Nope,” you reply, popping the ‘p’ a little. “I like you like this - strung out, desperate. I bet that pillow is soaked, huh? That big Alpha cock leaking all over the place? Bet everything’s all slick and messy now. I wanna see you make things messier. Can you do that for me, baby?”

He makes a desperate, broken noise, and his body seizes on the bed. Your eyes roam over the length of him, taking in every muscle twitch and roll of his hips as he grinds his way to completion. It seems like forever before he finally relaxes onto the bed with a moan, completely wiped by the strength of his orgasm.

“Good boy,” you praise, petting his hair a moment before gently guiding him to lay on his back. Sure enough, there’s a huge mess on his belly, hips, and softening cock, as well as all over the pillow. You tsk softly, beginning to shed your own clothes.

“Such a naughty boy,” you tease, tossing your panties aside and crawling up to straddle Sam’s face. “Playing without me and then ruining a perfectly good pillow. I expect a thorough apology.”

His response of “Yes, Omega” is a little muffled by you covering his mouth with your pussy but that’s ok. His mouth has something much more important to do.


End file.
